Many developments in both semiconductor structures and manufacturing processes have contributed to reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuits. One development in semiconductor structures is the introduction of a transistor structure referred to as a “fin field-effect transistor” (FinFET). FinFET transistors can have advantages over other types of transistors (e.g., planar field-effect transistors) such as, for example, greater channel control, reduced short channel effect, higher packing density and lower subthreshold leakage currents.
Two dimensional (2-D) material layers can be used to form the channel region of FinFETs and other types of transistors.